1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable USB connection port. In particular, this invention relates to a foldable USB connection port that is installed to a USB hub or a laptop and the angle of the USB port is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the USB hub 1a of the prior art is disclosed. A plurality of USB ports 12a are installed on an appropriate location of a housing 11a, and there is a USB control circuit (not shown in the figure) in the housing 11a. The USB ports 12a are respectively and electrically connected with the control circuit. The USB port 12a can be movably plugged with a peripheral 2a, such as an MP3 portable disk or a USB optical mouse, etc. Then, the USB hub 1a is linked with a laptop 4a via one of the USB ports 12a and a USB transmission line 3a. In this way, the peripheral 2a of the laptop 4a is expanded.
However, the USB hub 1a and the laptop 4a only can be movably plugged with the peripheral 2a and the USB transmission line 3a, etc. When a large sized peripheral 2a is plugged with one of the USB ports 12a, the adjacent USB port 12a cannot be plugged with another peripheral 2a due to the large sized peripheral 2a. Therefore, the number of the expanded peripherals 2a is restricted. Furthermore, the function of expanding the peripheral 2a of the USB ports 12a is limited due to the dimensions of the peripheral 2a. 